Tian Yinling of Tanjung
Tian Yinling ( : 田銀嶺; Tián Yínlǐng) is the current Maharani of the Tanjung. Ascending the throne on July 15th 2008 after the death of her father Tian Kangde, Tian Yinling is the second female to be appointed as monarch of Tanjung, the first since Mi Myo I in 1828. Born the second child of King Tian Kangde on the 2nd January 1974, Tian Yinling's childhood was sheltered, being privately educated at home until she enrolled at first the National Tanjungese Academy for Girls before studying at Oxford University in the . Gaining a bachelors degree in Economics Tian Yinling returned to Tanjung where she started to serve as the public face of Qiao dynasty. In 2001 her brother Jingtao died in a car crash leading her to be named heir apparent to the Tanjungese throne. In 2003 she married Rajian noble Ma Kaosheng, and a year later she gave birth to here first child, Xiaoshan. In 2008 she gave birth to twins Guangmei and Zemin. After her fathers death, Tian Yinling was appointed Queen of Tanjung, promising that she would see Rajia "modernise and prosper into a new age". Tian Yinling's reign has seen increased women's rights in Rajia as well as the right to conscientiously object to military service. However foreign observers have criticised her for the continued persecution of Muslim and Buddhist communities and the increasingly unbalanced wealth distribution in Tanjung. Despite this Tian Yinling has high approval ratings in Tanjung, with 32% of the population naming her the "best monarch of Tanjung." Tian Yinling is also the head of the Qiao Real Estate foundation, the largest Real Estate agency in Tanjung as well as various other companies affiliated with the royal family. Tian Yinling's personal fortune is estimated to be around $2.5 billion, making her the eighth richest head of state in the world. Early life Born on the 2nd January 1984, Tian Yinling was the second child of then Maharajah Tian Kangde, with her older brother Jingtao being heir apparent to the Tanjungese throne. She was privately tutored before at thirteen was enrolled into the National Tanjungese Academy for Girls. Excelling in mathematics, statistics and languages (becoming fluent in English) Tian Yinling was recognised as a "bright, enthusiastic, popular girl". At 18 she was accepted into the Oxford University in Britain, studying a course in Economics, graduating with a Bachelors degree. In 1995 Tian Yinling returned to her family, where she started to act as House Qiao's main press correspondent, representing them and to an extent Tanjung at various diplomatic meetings. In 2001 her brother Jiangtao was killed in a car crash leading the Maharajah to amend the constitution to allow her to become Maharani of Tanjung. Tian Yinling was subsequently formally named heir apparent. Coronation On the July 14th 2008 reigning Maharajah Tian Kangde died of heart failure after being diagnosed with cancer six months previously. After his funeral Tian Yinling was confirmed to be his successor on the 23rd July, with her coronation being scheduled on the 15th August. The coronation was one of the most watched events in Tanjung and made international news. Reign Domestic policy Tian Yinling's reign has seen continued economic growth in Tanjung, with the economy becoming increasingly liberalised. Tian Yinling has stated numerous times that the government is designed to facilitate economic growth, but not directly control it. Woman's rights Tian Yinling is a strong advocate of woman's rights in Tanjung. During her reign Tian Yinling has appointed more then double the amount of women in the the Tanjungese government, as well as publicly push for more emphasis on positive female role models in Tanjung. Persecution Tian Yinling, although a noted nationalist, denies that neither she nor the Rajian government condones the persecution of the religious minorities (mainly and ) saying that she respects freedom of religion. Tian Yinling also voiced concerns in 2012 stating that "worrying rise of homosexuals threaten the traditional Tanjungese lifestyle", although has since stated that she is not homophobic. Despite her statements reports of homosexuals being persecuted are still frequent events in Tanjung. Tian Yinling has refused to comment any further on the matter. Foreign Policy Tian Yinling has sought to improve foreign relations with Tanjung. So far she has made state visits to , , , , the and to improve diplomatic relations. Public image Tian Yinling has often been noted for her polite demeanour, eloquence and attractiveness. Often at international events Tian Yinling speaks in English, being fluent in the language, although she occasionally speaks her native Chinese and Malay. In 2014 Tian Yinling was ranked 67th on Forbes list of the 100 most powerful women. Tian Yinling has been criticised for her extravagant lifestyle by the international press, as well as her disregard for human rights abuses in Tanjung. Tian Yinling has denied that she supports the persecution of Muslims and Buddhists in Tanjung, claiming she supports the right that states that all religions are equal. Tian Yinling's nationalism has also elicited mixed response. In 2013 Tian Yinling stated that she was a "nationalist and proud" in a television interview. After mild media scrutiny Tian Yinling commented that she "fails to see what the fuss is about...doesn't everyone feel pride towards of their country?" Tian Yinling further elaborated by stating that she is hoping to "put the "pride" back into national pride. Tanjungese need to celebrate their nation and our culture before we move into a new world." Personal life Tian Yinling married Tanjungese noble man Kaoshing in a lavish televised wedding in 2003. Win was 8 years in her senior. On the 7th May Tian Yinling gave birth to her first child, a boy named Xiaoshan. Tian Yinling's publicists confirmed in October 2007 that she was pregnant with twins, who were born on the 21st April 2008. The twins were announced to be a boy and a girl a month later, named Guangmei and Zemin respectively. Issue and honours National * Order of the Gold Tiger, first class. Foreign * Order of Abdulaziz Al Saud * : Supreme Order of the Renaissance * : Order of the White Eagle * : Order of the White Lion * : Order of Merit * : Order of Kuwait Category:Monarchs Category:Individuals Category:Monarchy of Tanjung Category:Tanjung